I'd swim the ocean for you
by wbasoccer
Summary: Percabeth one shot to the song Kelsey by Metro Station. First fan fic so no flames please. R&R.


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Just a one shot of Percabeth.**

**So take one word you said****  
><strong>**You put it in your bed****  
><strong>**You rest your tiny head on your pillow**

I laid on my bed, awake, remembering what Percy told me earlier that night. He only said one word, but hearing just that one word, out of his mouth meant so much to me. He said the word "Love".

**You wonder where you're going next****  
><strong>**You got your head pushed to my chest****  
><strong>**And now you're hoping that someone let's you in **

I started wondering if Percy and I had a future together, not just as best friends, but something more. I had to find him. I ran to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door. When the door opened, I threw myself into his arms and put my head on his chest.

**well I swear I'll let you in****  
><strong>**you know I'll let you in****  
><strong>**oh Kelsey, you...**

Percy stood there and just held me. He seemed to know what was on my mind because he said, "No matter when or where you come to my door, I'll always let you in wise girl, I swear I will.

**So don't let anyone scare you****  
><strong>**You know that I'll protect you****  
><strong>**Always all through the thick and thin****  
><strong>**Until the end**

Percy put his index finger underneath my chin and he tilted it to where I was looking into his deep sea green eyes. He said, "Wise girl, don't let anyone scare you because you know that I'll protect you." "It doesn't matter if it's against Kronos, or a spider, I'll always protect you until the end."

**You better watch it****  
><strong>**You know you don't cross it because****  
><strong>**I'm always here for you****  
><strong>**And i'll be here for you****  
><strong>**(I know x3) i know how it feels believe me****  
><strong>**I've been there**

**(I know x3) i know what it feels like****  
><strong>**Tell me Kelsey****  
><strong>

"I know what it feels like to always have someone there for you. My mother was always here for me." Percy told me. "Wise girl you know I'll be there you for you and I always will be."

**I'd swim the ocean for you****  
><strong>**The ocean for you****  
><strong>**Whoa, oh Kelsey****  
><strong>**And I'd swim the ocean for you****  
><strong>**Swim the ocean for you****  
><strong>**Whoa, oh Kelsey****  
><strong>**Yeah.****  
><strong>

"Anabeth if there was an ocean separating me from being with you no matter how big it was, I'd swim that ocean for you." Percy told me. I started to feel hope building inside me that maybe what I wanted with Percy and was feeling for Percy, that he might feel the same about me.

**Now it's going to get harder****  
><strong>**And it's going to burn brighter****  
><strong>**And it's going to feel tougher each and every day**

I stared into his eyes, Percy said to me, "People will try to come between us, friends and enemies, and they'll use you as bait to gode me into doing things, but I know that the bond between us will grow brighter and stronger. Even though it'll feel tougher and tougher each and every day I'm not with you we'll make it through."

**So let me say that I love you****  
><strong>**You're all that I've ever wanted****  
><strong>**All that I've ever dreamed of to come****  
><strong>**and yes you did come****  
><strong>

"Wise girl I need to tell you something that I've been putting off." I love you Anabeth. I've realized that you're all I ever wanted in a girl and I dreamed that you would come to me and want to be my wise girl and here you are." Percy told me

**I want you so bad****  
><strong>**can you feel it too?****  
><strong>**you know I'm so, I'm so in love you****  
><strong>**I want you so much****  
><strong>**I need you so much****  
><strong>**I need you, I need you, your touch****  
><strong>

Percy never broke eye contact once as he said, "I want so you bad Anabeth. Every time you touch me I feel electricity going through my body; I need your touch. I'm so in love with you and I need you to be mine so much."

**I'd swim the ocean for you****  
><strong>**The ocean for you****  
><strong>**Whoa, oh Kelsey****  
><strong>**x4**

"I'd swim the ocean for you Anabeth. I'm so in love with you and I need you so much to be in my life being my wise girl." Percy said. I can't believe that just happened. I leaned in closer and our lips met and it was pure bliss.

The end.


End file.
